COMO PLANEAR UNA BODA
by Coeli Nara
Summary: Invitaciones, fotos, vestidos, recuerdos, damas de honor y todo lo que implica planear una boda es a lo que se enfrentara Temari, y mas cuando hay una planificadora de por medio...
1. Chapter 1

_COMO PLANEAR UNA BODA_

 **Hola a todos los shikatemienses, ya ando potra vez por acá con una nueva historia obvio de Shkamaru y Temari, que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba, espero que sea de su agrado ya que por ahí dicen que las mejores ideas salen de la regadera,**

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo alucino historias con esta pareja. Este fic tiene un personaje Oc asi que espero que les guste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya llevaban más de una hora esperando a la planeadora de bodas y ya se comenzaban aburrir; Temari aún no estaba muy segura de si eso era lo que realmente lo que quería, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de querer complacer no solo a la madre de Shikamaru, sino a las damas miembros del consejo, que eran las que habían sugerido a la planificadora experta en el clan Nara. Mientras tanto Shikamaru trataba de descifrar porque su novia había permitido que otra persona se encargara de planear su boda. Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro y tomo a su novia de la mano llamando su atención.

– ¿Estas segura de esto? Bueno, es que no te veo muy convencida y quiero que esto sea lo que tú quieres – en el momento que Temari le confesaría el porqué de su decisión, una señora de aproximadamente 50 años entro en la habitación.

– Ohayou gozaimasu, me llamo Hekima y yo soy la que los va ayudar a planear su boda – Temari y Shikamaru se sorprendieron por la forma en la que llego y se puso hablar sin dejarlos siquiera responder el saludo o presentarse – primero que nada, señores Nara necesito que me digan si van a estar de acuerdo con lo que les iré diciendo, posterior mente vamos ir descubriendo que es lo que realmente queremos para esta boda y comenzaremos con las planeaciones pertinentes y finalmente tendremos la ejecución de dicho evento, ¿tienen alguna duda?

– Pues a decir verdad, nos gustaría que fuera más despacio en cuanto a sus explicaciones, podríamos ir tratando paso por paso ¿le parece…eh…? – Temari se aguantó la risa al ver que a su prometido se le había olvidado el nombre de la planeadora. La señora solo frunció el ceño y suspiro llenándose de paciencia, ya le habían dicho que el nuevo líder del clan Nara era algo despistado.

– Me llamo Hekima, y nos apegaremos a lo que ustedes quieran, señora Nara ya pen…

– Solo Temari por favor – Shikamaru arrugo el ceño y la volteo a ver interrogándola con la mirada – me gusta cómo suena Temari Nara pero…no…me quiero sentir vieja – ella sentía la mirada de su novio y no quería sentirse avergonzada delante de él, pero la diferencia de edades era algo que en ocasiones le molestaba.

– Muy bien, Shikamaru y Temari ya tienen un presupuesto, un estilo, una fecha ¿o no tienen nada?

– Por lo que tengo entendido, usted es la que nos va ayudar con todo lo de la planeación y en cuanto al presupuesto, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse tiene carta abierta para todo lo que Temari desee.

– Muy bien joven Shikamaru, es muy agradable encontrarse a un novio que complace a su prometida en todo; pues vamos a comenzar con la elección de la fecha y el estilo, ¿han pensado si quieren una boda tradicional o más moderna? – Temari miro a Shikamaru para saber su opinión, pero el simplemente le asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo que ella eligiera estaba bien para él.

– Pues nos gustaría una combinación de ambas, ¿se podrá?

– Claro que se puede, depende de cuánto tiempo le dediques a la planeación; eh de decirte Shikamaru, que a partir de ahora el mayor tiempo que pase Temari en la aldea lo pasara conmigo, con su dama de honor y con la futura suegra.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y cuando se supone que la veré? – si hacia bien las cuentas, faltaban nueve meses para la ceremonia de los cuales Temari dividiría sus días en quince días en Konoha y un mes en suna y así sucesiva mente hasta que resolviera todos sus pendientes; eso en lo que se venía a vivir definitivamente a Konoha y eso no pasaría hasta dentro de ocho meses – nosotros también tenemos planes durante ese tiempo ¿para que la necesita todo el día todos los días?

– Bueno, si quieres te digo todo lo que se tiene que planear: tenemos que ver las invitaciones, el vestido, los vestidos de las damas de honor, el servicio de banquetes, la ceremonia, los álbumes de boda, las bebidas, hojas de té, el pastel, el tipo de cristalería, las tazas de té, el tipo de decoración, el tema y lo que vaya saliendo, ¿crees que no la necesito? Es su boda y yo no puedo decidir por ella.

Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro y se rasco la nuca, si le emocionaba la boda y todo lo que tenía que ver con su enlace con la rubia, pero quería tiempo con ella ya que su noviazgo era algo extraño ya que era a distancia y los días que ella estaba en la aldea, la mitad era para sus funciones como embajadora la cuarta parte la acaparaba Ino y el resto lo tenía que compartir con su madre, era muy raro el tiempo que tenían para ellos solos. Por su parte Temari se estaba haciendo a la idea de todo lo que decía Hekima, nunca imagino que se necesitaran tantos detalles para una boda o que se llevara tanto tiempo de planeación, nueve meses parecía el tiempo adecuado para planear la ceremonia y pensó que hasta tendría tiempo de sobra, ahora parecía que solo faltaba un mes y todo seria a las prisas.

– Está bien – soltó Shikamaru – solo le pido que los días que realmente no la necesite, simplemente no utilice su tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

– Está bien, Temari tengo entendido que te marchas mañana a Suna y que regresas en diez días, ¿es correcto?

– ¿eh? – la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos y parpadeo varias veces para reaccionar – ah… si, es correcto ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, porque quiero saber el motivo de tu visita y saber cuánto tiempo estarás en la aldea, es solo para organizar bien la agenda y saber en qué vamos aprovechar esos días.

– Estaré quince días y son libres ya que los pedí precisamente para empezar a planificar la boda.

– ¡oh, que maravilloso! Entonces organizare todo a partir de tu llegada, pasare por ti a las ocho de la mañana en la casa de Shikamaru, espero que tu dama de honor nos pueda acompañar desde ese día, igual tu madre Shikamaru para que la pongas al tanto; bueno querida nos veremos en diez días, sayonara.

Así como llego, se fue; ni siquiera espero a que la pareja se despidiera y ya no estaba en la sala. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron absortos en sus propios pensamientos, no fue hasta que la kunoichi se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

– Temari ¿te vas? – Shikamaru se levantó y fue tras ella, no quería que se sintiera incomoda pero no quería perderla de vista

– ¿ya quieres que me vaya?... Tranquilo solo quiero una taza de té – decidió que lo mejor era contestar lo real a comenzar un juego que tal vez los llevaría a un pleito

– Deja yo te la preparo, mejor dime que te pareció la señora Hekima, te note muy callada y no quiero que te sientas incomoda en la organización de la boda, quiero que lo disfrutes y que sea lo que tu quieras.

– Shikamaru tranquilízate, estoy bien, me he abrumado un poco con la enorme lista de pendientes, pero supongo que es normal y si algo no me gusta te lo diría o simplemente demostraría mi inconformidad para que tu te dieras cuenta

Shikamaru le acerco la taza de té y se sentó junto a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y deposito un delicado beso en los labios de su novia, acaricio un poco su rostro y pego su frente a la de ella; por su parte Temari sentía que se derretía, cada caricia que le propinaba el shinobi le causaba una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda, soltó un suspiro y le devolvió el beso con un poco más de entusiasmo que el que él le había dado.

– Temari quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor – él quería aprovechar el tiempo a lado de su rubia, y más ahora que sabía que en su próxima visita estaría todo el tiempo ocupada con los planes de la boda.

– Sabes que no es correcto, para ser sincera me muero por estar contigo y el que pasemos la noche juntos no me va hacer fácil cumplir la promesa que le hicimos a Gaara, a Kankuro y a tu madre

– No tiene por que pasar nada y lo sabes, yo si tengo autocontrol – Temari se había puesto roja hasta la nariz por el comentario de su novio, pero era más que cierto, en las ocasiones en las que todo se tornaba más caliente, era shikamaru el que se detenía – solo quiero estar cerca de ti, la próxima vez que te vea serás más de la boda que mía, ándale quédate conmigo ¿sí?

– De acuerdo, pero mañana me dejaras en las puertas de la aldea después de invitarme a desayunar ¿te parece?

– Mendokusai, no me la podías dejar más fácil ¿verdad?, está bien; mañana te llevare a desayunar y te dejare en las puertas de la aldea pero siempre y cuando sea después de las nueve de la mañana.

– Nunca cambiaras eh vago, por mi está bien; así tendré más tiempo de descansar antes del viaje.

Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y la beso son una pasión desbordante, la kunoichi pensó que se estaba desquitando por querer levantarlo temprano, pero mientras así fuera la venganza, no tendría problema con ella.

.

.

.

 _ **Y he aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, si, ya sé que aún tengo pendiente SER UNA NARA, pero no lo pude evitar cuando me di cuenta ya la estaba escribiendo, así que espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Chaito!**_


	2. Chapter 2

COMO PLANEAR UNA BODA

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo son utilizados con fines meramente recreativos.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: PREPARATIVOS**_

El viaje había transcurrido sin problemas, pero con tan solo ver las puertas de la aldea y pensar en todo lo que le esperaba ya se sentía cansada; de hecho había adelantado su viaje un día para tener tiempo de calidad con su novio, bueno eso y que quería checar con él la fecha de la boda sin que Hekima interfiriera en la decisión.

Izumo y Kotetsu le dieron la bienvenida y se ofrecieron a acompañarla hacia la torre Hokage, puesto que solo habían ido por el reporte del tráfico de la noche, pero la kunoichi de la arena les dijo que su visita era informal por lo que se dirigía a los territorios del clan Nara; cuando retomo el camino se encontró a su querida dama de honor.

– Ohayou Temari, pensé que llegabas hasta mañana ¿Cómo estás?

– Ohayou Ino, se suponía que llegaría mañana pero quiero darle una sorpresa a Shikamaru

– Pues que bueno, porque estos últimos días ha andado con un humor, que parece que tiene 80 años; le va a sentar de maravilla verte, sé que no lo dice pero te extraño mucho.

– Por eso mismo estoy aquí, la última vez que lo vi estaba un poco molesto por que pasare más tiempo con la señora Hekima que con él, y no quiero que mi bebe llorón se sienta desplazado; por cierto Ino, te dijo Shikamaru que necesito que me acompañes el día de mañana, ¿si puedes?

– ¡Claro! Tengo todo organizado para que pueda pasar todo el día de mañana contigo.

– Entonces nos vemos mañana a las ocho de la mañana, ahora si me disculpas tengo que despertar a Shikamaru – se despidieron y Temari siguió con su camino hasta la casa principal de los Naras sin ningún contratiempo cuando llego, vio que su suegra ya se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la casa y le parecía maravilloso que fuera una mujer tan activa y su hijo fuera un reverendo flojonazo.

– Ohayou gozaimasu Yoshino-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – la señora Nara se sorprendió de verla ahí tan temprano, ya que el reloj apenas daba las ocho de la mañana, pero era de imaginar que su nuera era algo impredecible y eso era algo que le gustaba de ella; por fuera se veía seria y hasta fría pero sus ojos le brillan cada vez que venía a ver a su hijo

– ¿Temari? ¿Qué haces tan tempano en la aldea? Pensé que llegabas hasta en la noche

– ¡uhm!, si, esa era la idea; pero decidí salir antes para poder estar con Shikamaru – para Temari era algo penoso decirle a su suegra que quería pasar tiempo con su hijo, pero por ahí dicen que si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo – ¿cree que ya despertó?

– No, pero por que no subes y lo despiertas, así pueden desayunar juntos; anda hija sube sin pena, además ya sabes cuál es su habitación ¿no? – Temari se giró rápidamente para que no la viera sonrojarse, ya mejor no le respondió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llego a la puerta dudo si tocar o entrar como si nada, así que pego el oído a la puerta para ver si se escuchaba algún ruido, pero no percibió movimiento alguno, tomo aire tres veces y abrió la puerta.

Shikamaru estaba seguro de que su madre no tardaría en llamarlo a desayunar, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse y quedarse acostado esperando volver a dormirse era su mejor opción. Estaba comenzando a entrar en su sueño y claramente podía ver el bello rostro de su novia, ¡ah! Como le gustaban eso ojos aguamarina que lo hechizaban, podía sentir claramente su respiración cerca de su cara y ese maravilloso olor a jazmín lo comenzaba a inundar al punto de no querer despertar para seguir viéndola, tan absorto estaba en su imaginación que no sintió cuando invadieron su espacio personal y depositaron un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó en su cama.

– ¿Qué?... – lo primero que vio, fue la bella cara con la que soñaba y se quedó muy, muy sorprendido –…pero…

– Hola – susurro Temari – ¿Cómo estás? – Pero Shikamaru pensaba que seguía soñando, estaba totalmente tan anonadado por tenerla ahí en su habitación, que seguía sin responder – ¿puedo? – Temari señalo la cama para ver si se podía sentar, pero su novio seguía sin articular palabra. Sin esperar a que le respondiera se hinco a su lado encima de la cama y lo miro detenidamente – si quieres te puedo esperar abajo en lo que te despiertas bien

– ¡No! No, no es necesario, es decir… ¡estás aquí!...y… – Temari ya no lo dejo continuar y lo beso como si fuera la primera vez; él podía sentir el dulce néctar de sus labios y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más; si esto era un sueño, definitivamente era el mejor de todos y eso que había tenido muchos. –...esto es mejor que un sueño, gracias por estar aquí Temari nunca imagine que serias lo primero que vería al despertarme

– bueno, quería sorprenderte y… ver si podemos pasar el día juntos, ya sabes, por que mañana ya tengo que empezar los preparativos de la boda

– tsk, solo porque es nuestra boda, si no me molestaría mucho que me dejaras para pasar el tiempo con otras personas

– Pues que posesivo me saliste ¡eh! Por cierto vago ¿ya decidiste la fecha de la ceremonia? – Shikamaru se le quedo mirando y se puso a pensar en su respuesta; y si había pensado en una fecha, pero no quería sonar cursi al decírsela o que ella se molestara por que no era algo tan increíble, aun así se animó a decírsela

– No soy posesivo, solo que a veces no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como quisiera; cuando vienes la mayoría de las veces es por trabajo y si voy a Suna tú tienes mucho trabajo; ahora dime si tú ya tienes en mente una fecha o definitivamente quieres que yo la decida.

– Quiero que tú la decidas

– De acuerdo, quiero que nos casemos el 11 de noviembre – cuando lo dijo la veía fijamente ya que no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones; sin embargo, Temari no hizo ni un solo gesto solo se quedó mirándolo y pensando en por que había elegido esa fecha.

– Está bien me gusta, pero quiero que me digas ¿Por qué esa fecha? – sabía que no se quedaría con las ganas, pero pensó que le otorgaría el beneficio de la duda por un tiempo.

– ¡umh! Veras… nuestra boda será en otoño y…el 11 es de buena suerte para un matrimonio…y…nos dimos nuestro primer beso un 11 de noviembre… – para ser sincero esperaba que Temari se burlara en su cara, pero lo que vio en ella fue todo lo contrario; estaba sonrojada y tenía un brillo en los ojos que irradiaba emoción y felicidad.

– De acuerdo, creo que es la mejor fecha que pudiste escoger Shikamaru, gracias.

El día transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad para la pareja; habían desayunado en compañía de Yoshino, dieron un paseo por el bosque Nara, visitaron a Choji, pasaron a comer a Ichiraku y contemplaron la puesta de sol desde la montaña Hokage; si, habían disfrutado mucho su día en pareja, ya no les daba pena andar tomados de la mano o decirse lo mucho que se amaban, definitivamente estaban listos para el matrimonio y prácticamente solo faltaba el enlace nupcial como mero trámite; en ocasiones le decían a Temari "Nara-san" y ella nunca los corregía, de echo amaba como sonaba el apellido de su novio en su nombre y con Shikamaru, bueno él nunca se refería a Temari como su novia o prometida, para él ya era su mujer o su esposa.

Cuando llego la noche, acordaron que Temari se quedaría en la casa de Shikamaru para que no se preocupara por llegar a tiempo al distrito de los Naras y pasar el poco tiempo que tenían juntos.

 **Uff! Le pensé mucho a este capítulo y no sé por qué, pero bueno vamos a ver que tal se va desarrollando la historia como me va quedando, prometo ya no demorar mucho.**

 **Gracias por leer! chaito**


	3. Chapter 3

¡ **Planeando una boda** **!**

 **.**

 _ **Jellouuuuss a todos! Disculpen la demora en este capítulo, pero sufrí un tipo de bloque mental pero prometo que ya actualizare más seguido. Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermosa sempai**_ _Kyrie HawkTem_ _ **una institución en el shikatema y grandiosa escritora. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo son utilizados para fines meramente recreativos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa mañana Temari se despertó con mucha tranquilidad, eran las siete menos cuarto así que le daba tiempo de darse una relajante ducha y desayunar antes de que llegara la coordinadora de bodas; se levantó con calma y solo pudo sonreír al recordar como Shikamaru había insistido tanto para que ella se quedara en su habitación y el en la de huéspedes.

Mientras se duchaba, se preguntaba por dónde empezarían a ver las cosas para su boda, la lista que les había comentado Hekima cuando la conocieron era enorme, aunque pensaba que exageraba por que nueve meses para planear una boda eran bastantes y no como ella había dicho; por otro lado la fecha del enlace, realmente le tomó por sorpresa que Shikamaru escogiera la fecha de su primer beso, porque no había sido el beso cuando ya eran novios, no, la primera vez que la beso fue en el país del hierro, en una junta del cuartel de la alianza shinobi.

 _ **Flash de nuevo**_

 _ **Temari y Shikamaru estaban recogiendo todos los papeles que habían revisado en la reunión, ya era costumbre que aquellos dos se quedaran al último para juntar todo; el silencio estaba presente, de hecho no habían cruzado una sola palabra que no tuviera que ver con los asuntos de la reunión y eso era raro, ya que la confianza y la amistad de ellos iba más allá de simples reuniones. Temari harta de esa situación se volteo a preguntarle qué le sucedía y lo que menos imagino fue encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del shinobi sobre ella, eso y que estaba demasiado cerca; antes de que le preguntara porque invadía su espacio personal, Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y le acaricio la mejilla; mirándola a los ojos se acercó lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, la estaba besando tan dulce y lentamente que las piernas de Temari temblaron, pero no de rabia o de nervios, era una sensación tan cálida, que aun queriéndose mentir, ella deseaba hacía mucho tiempo poder probar los labios de ese vago, así que respondió el beso con el mismo sentimiento que Shikamaru le profesaba mientras la besaba…**_

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Mientras Temari se hundía en sus recuerdos, no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta del baño para ingresar ahí; no fue hasta que cerró la llave y corrió la cortina que vio a su novio con cara de idiota contemplándola completa mente desnuda

– _¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué diablos haces ahí espiándome? Maldito vago mirón ¡cierra los ojos!_ – El shinobi salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió como una botella de shampoo se estrellaba en su cabeza

– _Mendokusai, no seas tan problemática no te vi nada –_ pero eso no era del todo cierto cuando entro al baño, noto que estaba ocupado, y se apresuró a salir pero cuando el vapor lo dejo contemplar la figura femenina se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba completamente desnuda, y él seguía siendo un hombre; un hombre que la deseaba y que gracias a una estúpida promesa no podía tocar ese cuerpo, que en ese instante lo volvía loco; recorrió centímetro a centímetro cada parte del cuerpo, comenzó por ese cabello, tan sedoso y del color del sol; su cuello, ese que tantas veces había besado, sus hombros, tan sexys que se veían descubiertos y cuando bajo un poco más la mirada pudo apreciar esos prominentes senos que en ocasiones podía tocar por encima de la ropa, pero verlos así tan libres, se le hacía agua la boca; siguió con su recorrido y poso la mirada en su diminuta cintura y sus bien formadas caderas, era tan perfecta que tuvo que hacerse de su autocontrol para no tomarla ahí mismo, cuando bajaba la mirada a su entrepierna escucho la voz de su novia gritándole y no fue hasta que sintió tremendo golpe que reacciono y decidió que salir seria su mejor opción.

Temari salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, vio a su novio recargado en la pared como si nada hubiera pasado, casi lo mata con la mirada y acercándose a él, le susurró al oído

– _Tu y yo sabemos, que viste más de lo admites y menos de lo que quisieras, pervertido_ – le beso la comisura de los labios y justo cuando Shikamaru le iba a responder, la kunoichi se metió a su cuarto y puso seguro en la puerta…

– _Mendokusai…_ – al menos sabía que no estaba enojada

…

Cuando Shikamaru entro a la cocina ya bañado y cambiado, sintió como su madre le lanzaba una mirada de "sé lo que hiciste" y como su novia trataba de no reírse delante de él.

– _Buenos días_

– _Buenos días hijo, siéntate para que te sirva el desayuno_ – Shikamaru suspiro y se sentó junto a la rubia, le tomo su mano y le deposito un beso; Yoshino solo hacia como que no veía, pero se sentía feliz de ver a su hijo tan enamorado y bien correspondido; por su parte Temari lo miraba fijamente y con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, le encantaba el Shikamru tierno y romántico pero sentía algo de pena frente a su suegra.

– _Yoshino-san, deje que me encargue del desayuno de Shikamaru mientras se alista para irnos_

– _De acuerdo hija_ – Temari se levantó a tiempo de que la matriarca salía de la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba preparado lo único que faltaba era servirlo como era debido.

Temari le acerco una bandeja que contenía, arroz, sopa miso, salmón a la plancha y tamagoyaki; le dejo junto a su novio y se sentó en sus piernas.

– _Te comes todo, ya sabes que me gusta que comas bien_ – Shikamaru trago en seco, su novia lo estaba provocando en la cocina de su casa y para su mala suerte las imágenes de ella desnuda no se le iban de la cabeza; comenzó acariciarle las pierna al mismo tiempo que la besaba con demanda, poco a poco sus manos se adentraban por debajo del kimono, estaba por llegar a la zona deseada cuando tocaron la puerta con insistencia.

– _Otro día será, come mientras veo a quien voy a matar_ – Shikamaru sonrió de lado y comenzó a degustar lo que su rubia le había servido.

…

La señora Hekima, llego puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana junto con Ino, venían platicando animadamente sobre los detalles que verían ese día; Temari las recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas y las paso a la sala de los Nara, les ofreció una taza de té y se sentó junto a ellas esperando que su suegra no tardara demasiado; por suerte Shikamaru llego hacerle compañía, saludando a la coordinadora y a su amiga de la infancia

– _Joven Nara, que bueno que se encuentra todavía en la casa; me gustaría saber si ya tiene la fecha de la ceremonia, el día de hoy comenzaremos con las invitaciones así que…_

– _Mendokusai…pensé que se lo preguntaría a Temari hasta que se marcharan… –_ Shikamru hizo una pausa y la mirada de las tres mujeres caían sobre él, esperando a que contestara – _pues, queremos que la ceremonia sea el once de noviembre…_

– _¡kyaaaa! Eres un romántico de primera Shikamaru -_ Ino había gritado como loca cuando escucho la fecha, Temari volteo a ver a su novio con mirada asesina y solo quería interrogarlo pero en ese momento entro Yoshino diciendo que ya se podían marchar. Debía admitir que su madre le había salvado el trasero así que para no desaprovechar esa oportunidad se levantó y se despidió de las cuatro mujeres argumentando que se le hacía tarde para el trabajo.

…

El día transcurría rápidamente, llevaban más de tres horas entrando y saliendo de tiendas que ofrecían todo tipo de detalles que se necesitaban para organizar una boda, si bien habían empezado con los colores, las texturas, los tipos de letra y el diseño de imprenta que debía llevar una invitación; ahora se encontraban checando centros de mesa, mantelería y la vajilla que se podría usar ese día; Temari no sabía por cual decidirse, ciertamente todos estaban muy hermosos, unos más que otros pero tenían lo suyo. Comenzó a recorrer la tienda y encontró una exquisita tela para manteles de la cual se había enamorado; así literalmente le había encantado, era una tela Jacquard de seda en un ligero tono marfil verdoso, la encargada se acercó junto con Ino, Yoshino y Hekima; para explicarles que ese color solo estaba disponible en ese tipo de tela y por ser un poco costoso el material de la tela ya que no se arruga y no se destiñe, solo había en existencia cien piezas; Temari no lo dudo más y se decidió por esa tela para los manteles de su recepción, la señora Hekima le dijo que ella se encargaría de hacer los pedidos y de los recibos de compra, por lo que decidieron esperarla en la pequeña casa de té que estaba justo en frente.

…

Las tres kunoichis estaban disfrutando de un delicioso te helado y unos dangos, comentando todos los detalles que habían visto hasta ese momento

– _Yo creo que la tela es preciosa Temari, no cabe duda que tienes unos gustos muy finos_ – Ino estaba muy emocionada, ya que su amigo era el primero en casarse de trio InoShikaCho y además su futura cuñada la había elegido como dama de honor. – _además el color le va a encantar a Shikamaru_.

Temari saboreaba sus dangos de cereza y solo pensaba que era cierto; cuando vio el color de la tela su novio le paso por el pensamiento, ya que el verde era su color favorito y definitivamente el color no podía faltar en su boda. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la coordinadora se sentó junto a su suegra…

 _–…en mi opinión es lo más adecuado ¿no cree, Temari? ¿Temari?_

 _– ¿eh? ¿Cómo? Discúlpeme, me puede repetir lo que dijo_ – Hekima la miro con desagrado; si había algo que le molestaba, era que no tuvieran respeto por su trabajo.

– _Pues les estaba comentando que podemos ver los arreglos florales y encargarlos, pero Ino-san quiere que su florería sea la encargada de los arreglos y…_

– _¿y cuál sería el problema? Yo creo que la más indicada para encargarse de los arreglos es Ino_ – Yoshino solo miraba como discrepaban por los arreglos pero prefería guardar silencio, ella solo estaba ahí por una misión. Por su parte Ino estaba encantada por como la apoyaba su cuñada, ya antes había escuchado que la señora Hekima era algo obstinada en cuanto a sus decisiones y nadie la contradecía, así que Temari era la piedrita de su zapato

– _Temari-san, yo sé que los Yamanaka son muy buenos para las flores…pero…–_ la coordinadora solo intercalaba su mirada entre Ino y Temari sin saber exactamente como hablar sin ofender a la futura líder del clan Yamanaka _–…yo creo que por ser la dama de honor va estar muy ocupada como para hacer doscientos arreglos florales._

 _– Ósea que no cree que seamos capaces de cumplir con un pedido, señora me está ofendiendo_

 _– No querida, no me mal interpretes; solo era un decir pero si tú te comprometes con el trabajo y Temari está de acuerdo, yo no tengo objeción con eso_ – Temari la miro con autosuficiencia lleno su pecho de orgullo y con una sonrisa le contesto.

– _entonces, ya está decidido; Ino será la encargada de los arreglos florales_.

Yoshino había permanecido callada durante toda la discusión, no había duda alguna de que se sentía orgullosa de su futura nuera, ahora si se había divertido como nunca y eso que no participo en la disputa; bueno esto apenas comenzaba y estaban Temari uno, Hekima cero.

…

 **Voila! Aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido me gusta que les guste y que pidan más de esta historia. Chicos y chicas que aún no tienen su cuenta en fanfiction, pueden unirse a nuestro grupo en Facebook "ShikaTema fanfics y algo más" ahí se suben las actualizaciones de esta y otras historias muy muy buenas y ya que ando con la publicidad, les recomiendo darse una vuelta por el perfil de** **"Arikina" "Kyrie HawkTem" y "Glow2410"** **que tienen unas historias fabulosas obviamente Shikatema.**

 **Nos andamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Chaito!**


	4. Chapter 4

PLANEANDO UNA BODA

Jellouuus a todos, ya por fin actualice, ¡sí! Después de un mes por fin me llego la inspiración. Gracias a todos por darle follow a la historia, es lo más maravillo del mundo.

Gracias **a Arikina, Glow 2410, karma3985, Diana Nara, gene** y a los guest que aún no tienen su cuenta; sus review hacen mi día.

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo amo todo lo que tenga que ver con el shikatema .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIFERENCIAS**

Después de pasar todo el día entrando y saliendo de tiendas habían terminado exhaustas; Temari no podía creer que en diez horas solo se había progresado con los manteles para le recepción y los arreglos florales, si seguían así los nueve meses que faltaban para el enlace apenas alcanzarían para toda la organización de la boda.

En todo el camino de vuelta no habían mantenido una conversación más allá de diez palabras y es que después de darle solución a la petición de Ino para los arreglos florales; la señora Hekima se había puesto de muy mal humor, la única que pareció darse cuenta era Yoshino y estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación; cuando Shikaku y ella se casaron, el consejo también había "recomendado" a Hekima para su boda y había echo todo lo contrario a lo que Yoshino quería; ahora podía desquitarse sabiendo que su querida nuera no se sometería solo para quedar bien con ella ante el consejo, definitivamente ser la hermana del Kazekage tenía sus privilegios.

Ino se despidió a la mitad de camino para dirigirse al hospital de Konoha para ver a Sai que estaba internado; cuando les tres mujeres llegaron al distrito Nara, Hekima pidió hablar con Yoshino a solas, Temari frunció el ceño pero no le dio importancia así que se despidió de su coordinadora deseando buenas noches y diciéndole a su suegra que le esperaba adentro.

…

Shikamaru llego a su casa a las cinco de la tarde y aun no había rastro ni de su madre ni de su novia así que subió a su habitación para tomar una siesta en lo que llegaban, noto que Temari había dejado las cortinas cerradas y eso hacía que la habitación estuviera más oscura, se recostó y pudo sentir el aroma de su rubia el cual lo relajo al punto de quedarse profundamente dormido.

…

– ¿y se puede saber que necesitas? – apenas entro Temari a la casa, Yoshino encaro a Hekima

– Tú mejor que nadie sabes que puedo informar al consejo sobre el comportamiento de la futura Nara – Yoshino asintió pero no dijo nada – no me gustaría que Temari empezara con el pie izquierdo dentro del clan, así que te recomiendo que empieces a educar a tu nuera o la que va a quedar en mal, vas a ser tú

– qué curioso, porque si Temari no tiene lo que quiere la que va aquedar mal vas a ser tú y no solo dentro del clan, no; quedaras mal frente a las dos aldeas y eso es poco – Hekima se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta que le acababa de recibir – te recuerdo que mi hermosa nuera es miembro de la Alianza shinobi y…–

– No entiendo a qué te refieres – si había algo que la matriarca del clan Nara no soportaba, era la hipocresía.

– Bueno querida, es por eso que **tú** no eres la matriarca del clan Nara

– ¿Que dices? – ese había sido un golpe bajo y las dos lo sabían pero no se iba a quedar así – crees que solo porque Shikaku te eligió eres superior a mí, pero no.

– No es que lo crea; es que lo soy, por eso te molestas

– ¡yo no estoy molesta! Solo que aborrezco a las personas tan arrogantes como tú; te recuerdo que soy la mejor organizadora de bodas y muchos clanes me elijen por ser la mejor, así que enseña a tu nuera a seguir indicaciones de lo contrario…

– De lo contrario nada; tú eres una empleada a la que se le contrato para un fin, ¡así que la única que debe de seguir órdenes eres tú! Y déjame decirte una cosa; si crees que todo va a ser igual a cuando yo me case, estas muy equivocada, en esa ocasión te contrato el abuelo de Shikaku para saber cada uno de mis pasos – Hekima cayó en cuenta de lo que Yoshino decía, el consejo del clan solo la había sugerido por tradición, pero el que le estaba pagando era shikamaru y si su novia no estaba satisfecha simplemente la despediría y eso acabaría con su reputación – bueno, veo que ya lo entiendes

– esto no se va a quedar así Yoshino; yo voy a entregar un trabajo impecable porque soy una profesional, pero tú me vas a conocer

– ¿me estas amenazando?

– No, claro que no, hasta maña Yoshino puntual a las ocho por favor – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó con todo y su coraje.

…

Temari entro a la casa buscando a su novio, pero no estaba ni en la sala, ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor así que subió las escaleras para ver si estaba en su habitación; antes que nada hizo una parada rápida en el baño para refrescarse un poco la cara, cuando abrió la puerta de la recamara vio que no había nadie, cerró la puerta con desgano _*debe seguir trabajando*_ pensó y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse algo mas cómodo.

Apenas abrió la puerta distinguió una silueta recostada en su cama, Temari sonrió y se acercó para despertar a su novio, se recostó a su lado, lo abrazo y comenzó a dejarle besos por toda su rostro y labios; shikamaru inmediatamente reconoció el aroma de la kunoichi y abrió los ojos lentamente.

– Vaya, empiezo a creer que cada vez me extrañas mas – Shikamaru se levantó y dio un gran bostezo para después estirarse

– pero que dices, yo solo quiero que te quites de mi cama para recostarme

– problemática

– Vago – los dos sonrieron y se saludaron como si no se hubieran visto en años – mmmm, puede que te extrañara un poco – después de una agradable bienvenida Temari se cambió la ropa por algo más fresco sin importar que el siguiera en la habitación – ¿ya comiste algo? – Shikamaru despertó de su ensoñación ya que se había quedado embobado admirando el cuerpo de su novia recordando el incidente de en la mañana – ¿shikamaru?

– ¿eh? Ah no, las estaba esperando para que comiéramos fuera, por cierto ¿y mi madre?

– Ella se quedó hablando con la señora Hekima en el jardín, porque no bajamos para ver si ya terminaron de platicar

– Entonces vamos – Shikamaru tomo a Temari de la mano y salieron de la habitación.

…

Justo cuando Yoshino iba entrando a la casa; la pareja iba bajando las escaleras y antes de que saludaran, la matriarca los miro con seriedad y les hizo señas de que los esperaba en la sala, Shikamaru miro a Temari ambos sin entender que sucedía.

– ¿Paso algo?

– No, todo el día estuvo tranquilo

– ¿Entonces?

– ¡Shikamaru, Temari los sigo esperando! – la voz de la matriarca retumbo por toda la casa y ellos solo se apresuraron a bajar para no hacerla esperar más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y taraaan; listo el siguiente capítulo, sé que parece más relleno (** ya ven que casi no se da **) pero siento que la historia merece un poco más de historia, espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan; no saben lo feliz que hacen, espero que siga siendo de su agrado y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Chaito 3**


	5. Chapter 5

COMO PLANEAR UNA BODA

¡Hola a todos!

Me muero de vergüenza, después de casi cuatro meses por fin me llego la inspiración ¡Por fin! Gracias por ser tan, tan pacientes y seguir todavía la historia, no tengo perdón.

Y ya después de rogarles misericordia; ¿ya vieron el primer capítulo de Shikamaru Hiden? Omaiga! Muero moridamente, díganme que les pareció, que piensan de la animación.

La verdad me gusta mucho verlos con una personalidad ya más madura, así no caemos mucho en el OoC porque sus personalidades van cambiando en cuanto a su crecimiento.

Bueno, pues ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo; muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan y los follows, eso me hace muy feliz.

.

.

.

 **Anécdotas**

Llevaban en silencio cinco minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía bien porque los tenía como niños castigados frente a ella; Shikamaru soltó un profundo suspiro y miro a su madre fijamente. Yoshino por su parte no sabía bien como comenzar a explicarles una situación en la que realmente no tenían nada que ver, pero que podría afectarlos de alguna manera.

– Madre, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? – Temari solo estaba en silencio, pero ella también se preguntaba lo mismo, Yoshino solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no daba señales de que era lo que realmente pasaba – madre, podrías… - antes de que Shikamaru siguiera insistiendo Temari le dio un codazo para no la presionara más – ¡auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?

– Dale su tiempo – a Yoshino le dio gracia el comportamiento de la prometida de su hijo; era como verse junto a Shikaku hace más de veinte años, sumida en su recuerdo suspiro con nostalgia.

– No quiero que se preocupen – dijo Yoshino – solo quiero que no se fíen mucho de Hekima, ella y yo tenemos un pasado y no quisiera que se desquite con ustedes por culpa de eso

– Disculpe Yoshino-san, pero no entiendo porque se desquitaría con nosotros por un roce que hayan tenido en el pasado

– Veras hija, hace veintiséis años Hekima figuraba en la lista de posibles esposas para Shikaku – Temari se sorprendió mucho al oír eso; se preguntó si para Shikamaru también habría una lista, obvio no era el momento para preguntar – y si mal no recuerdo estaba como la primera candidata

– Yo no sabía que los del consejo hacían ese tipo de cosas – menciono Shikamaru, interrumpiendo a su madre. Yoshino solo asintió - ¿Por qué mi padre nunca me lo dijo?

– Pues si me dejas de interrumpir – contesto su madre – a tu padre le dieron un plazo para conseguir una esposa, venciéndose ese plazo, los miembros del consejo le arreglarían una especie de cita a ciegas con cada una de las candidatas; para cuando nos conocimos, él ya había tenido una cita con Hekima

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron al unisonó Shikamaru y Temari.

– Así como lo oyen, después de esa cita Hekima ya se había hecho a la idea de que ella sería la esposa del futuro líder del clan y cuál fue su sorpresa; Shikaku me presento como su prometida delante de sus padres y frente a todos los miembros del consejo

– Disculpe que la interrumpa Yoshino-san – menciono Temari – pero me imagino que ella tendría la misma edad que ustedes; ¿Cómo fue que organizo su boda, con una buena reputación?

– Nuestro compromiso duro un año, durante ese tiempo ella se fue de la aldea y gano reputación cuando organizo la boda de la hija del señor feudal del país del arroz; se decía que en tan solo dos meses, había organizado la mejor fiesta para más de quinientos invitados – Temari apenas podía creer que fuera tan buena, más bien la veía como una persona caprichosa que hacia lo que ella quería.

– Pero porque dejaste que ella planeara su boda, más bien ¿Cómo fue que papá lo permitió?

– Cuando ella volvió, ya era conocida por las grandes bodas que había organizado para terratenientes y feudales de diferentes países; fue tu abuelo quien decidió que ella se encargara de todo y al ser el líder del clan, tu padre no tuvo más opción que aceptar – Yoshino de dejaba llevar por sus propias palabras como si estuvieran pasando en ese momento; era duro el no poder contarle a su hijo estas anécdotas en compañía de su esposo.

Shikamaru se percató del dolor que asomaba en los ojos de su madre y sintió mucha pena por ella; desde que su padre había fallecido su madre se encontraba sumida en una tristeza profunda, él nunca la dejaba sola, a menos que se encontrara fuera por las misiones o por asuntos con la alianza; pero en una ocasión le dijo que no podía detener su vida por ella, y que si quería verla feliz le llenara la casa de nietos. Realmente no lo había pensado, pero desde que le anuncio su noviazgo con Temari, su madre había cambiado su semblante; ahora no podía permitir que una señora dolida por su pasado le arruinara ese momento, ni a su madre ni a su novia.

– En fin – dijo Yoshino saliendo de su ensoñación – yo solo les digo esto, porque cuando organizo mi ceremonia, hizo todo a su gusto y cuando me quejaba de lo que no me parecía, ella prácticamente me "acusaba" ante tu abuelo, asegurando que no tenía la clase ni el gusto que merecía el clan.

– Si usted quiere, podemos prescindir de sus servicios

– Jajajaja – rio Yoshino – no hija, con que la pongas en su lugar como lo hiciste hoy, me doy por bien servida – Temari rio con ella al recordar la molestia de Hekima cuando le dijo que Ino sería la encargada de los arreglos florales. Shikamaru no entendió a que se referían, pero por las risillas cómplices que tenían las dos mujeres, supuso que su novia ya había hecho de las suyas. – aun así, no quiero que te sientas incomoda por algo que pueda decir o hacer

– No se preocupe por eso, ella aún no se ha topado con Sabaku no Temari y créame, no creo que quiera. – Yoshino quedo encantada con la respuesta de su nuera, sabía que esa mujer era la indicada para su hijo.

…

Después de pedir cena a domicilio, Temari y Yoshino se quedaron en la cocina limpiando los trastes que habían utilizado, las dos mantenían una conversación sobre los planes que tenían para el día de mañana y los pendientes que podían adelantar; sin embargo Temari se quedó en silencio, pensando si para Shikamaru también existía una lista con posibles candidatas para ser su esposa.

– No le des más vueltas al asunto – menciono Yoshino adivinando lo que invadía el pensamiento de la rubia de Suna; Temari no dijo nada y solo se quedó esperando a que Yoshino continuara hablando – sé muy bien que por esa cabecita, está rondando la duda sobre la lista que tiene Shikamaru

– ¿La tiene? – pregunto con preocupación la rubia

– No, cuando Shikaku tomo el liderazgo del clan, no permitió que se hiciera una para su hijo – Temari suspiro aliviada al oír esto – aunque acá entre nos; Hekima fue la primera en insistir que por tradición, se debería dar oportunidad a cualquier muchacha para aspirar al compromiso con el heredero-

– ¿En serio? ¿Y eso porque?

– Pues ella tiene una sobrina a la que ha criado como su hija y me imagino que quería asegurarle un buen futuro – Temari estaba más que sorprendida por esas confesiones, y más aun al ver que esa señora a fuerza quería figurar dentro del clan Nara – de hecho, cuando Shikamaru me anuncio su noviazgo, Hekima argumento que eras de otra aldea y que no te adaptarías a vivir como una esposa debido a tu reputación

– ¿Mi reputación? – Preguntó Temari – ¿a qué se refería con eso?

– calma, ella señalo que eras una buena kunoichi como para acabar siendo una ama de casa

– Ese es mi problema y de Shikamaru, ella no tiene por qué meterse en asuntos que no le corresponden – contesto a la defensiva

– Eso mismo fue lo que le dijo Shikamaru…

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Él lo sabía?

– Sí, todo sucedió cuando se reunió ante el consejo para anunciar su compromiso contigo

– Pero nunca me dijo nada sobre eso

– Mi hijo es vago, pero sabe defender lo que quiere – Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la Nara – es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y necesitamos estar descansadas – Yoshino se despidió y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación a descansar; sin embargo, Temari salió al jardín trasero para tomar un poco de aire.

Su mente estaba sumergida como en veinte cosas a la vez, necesitaba poner en orden todas sus ideas para mañana poder estar al cien; pero no podía, lo único en lo que pensaba era en todas las opciones que Shikamaru tenía y a pesar de saber que él quería estar con ella, una pequeña inseguridad crecía en su interior y no lo podía evitar. Soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo de compromiso que Shikamaru le había dado y ahora reposaba en su dedo; era realmente hermoso, de oro blanco con un diamante color turquesa y sus iniciales grabadas por dentro, ese vago se había esmerado en escoger ese anillo para ella.

– ¿Por qué sigues despierta? – Temari pego un brinco en su mismo asiento al escuchar la voz del shinobi – Pensé que no usarías el anillo

– ¿Qué? No te escuche llegar – Soltó una risilla nerviosa – lo uso porque ahorita no estoy de misión y no corro peligro de perderlo.

– Ah, ¿y que te mortifica tanto?

– ¿Que dices? A mí no me mortifica nada

– por eso, si no es por nada, es por algo – Shikamaru sonrío de lado, se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de la mano donde reposaba el anillo – ¿o me equivoco?

– Muy gracioso – ironizo Temari – estoy tratando de organizar las cosas que veré mañana

– Ah claro – dijo – yo pensé que estabas pensado en lo que dijo mi madre…ya sabes…lo de la lista

– Pues no, ¿acaso tu si?

– La verdad si – Temari frunció el ceño – pero no por lo que tu piensas

– ¡Wow! Aparte de genio, adivino ¿no? – Suspiro – Pero…si no es lo que yo pienso ¿entonces porque? – Shikamaru soltó una sonrisa – No te rías, idiota – sentencio Temari dándole un manotazo suave en el hombro.

– Esta bien, está bien; lo estuve pensando porque me sorprendió mucho que mi padre no me lo mencionara, así que después de cenar fui a ver algunos miembros del consejo para salir de dudas.

– ¿Dudas?

– Si, sobre porque mi padre nunca me conto nada sobre esa lista

– Shikamaru ¿habrías cambiado algo si te hubieras enterado de que tenías una lista?

– ¿Eh? Temari no te entiendo… – Shikamaru realmente no había comprendido a que se refería su novia, hasta que le vio jugueteando con el anillo de compromiso – escúchame bien – la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – jamás cambiaria mi decisión de estar contigo, ni aunque el clan me lo prohibiera

– Si pero…

– Pero nada, Temari yo te amo; tú mejor que nadie sabe que no estoy contigo por compromiso, ni por una alianza, ni por interés político; yo escogí estar contigo porque te amo, porque me gustas, porque estoy enamorado de ti

– Que cursi eres – dijo sonriendo; lentamente se fueron acercando para besarse, el amor desbordaba por los poros de ambos y hasta el clima cálido los acompañaba mostrando una luna sin viento frio; Shikamaru la tomo de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a besarla con más intensidad y acariciaba su espalda y sus caderas; se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y su novia solo se dejaba hacer, era obvio que la tensión sexual entre ellos estaba a flor de piel, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuello y los pechos de su novia, de cuando en cuando los apretaba, Temari gimió en su boca y se sujetó con fuerza de sus hombros, comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra la intimidad de su novio; los besos aumentaban y las caricias ya se tornaban más desesperadas, ninguno se quería detener pero dentro de la casa se escuchó como bajaban las escaleras y encendían las luces de la sala, rápidamente se separaron y se acomodaron todo lo que estaba fuera de su lugar.

– ¿Que hacen los dos aquí afuera? – pregunto Yoshino – ¿Que están haciendo?

– Mamá, solo estamos platicando

– Pues si hijo, pero mira nada más a Temari, esta toda colorada por el frio – Shikamaru volteo a ver a su chica y en efecto notó que estaba toda sonrojada, Yoshino se acercó a ella y coloco su mano en las mejillas coloradas de temari – si hasta esta caliente, ¿no tendrás fiebre hija? – Shikamaru trataba de contener la risa y Temari estaba más que avergonzada

– No se preocupe Yoshino-san, seguro que es por el cansancio del día

– pues será mejor que todos nos vayamos a la cama porque tenemos cosas que hacer mañana.

Los tres se metieron a la casa y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones; Yoshino se despidió de los chicos y se en cerro en su cuarto, Temari se dio media vuelta para irse a dormir pero una mano la sujeto por el brazo.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Me quiero despedir de mi problemática novia – Shikamaru la tomo del mentón y deposito un beso tierno en los labios de su princesa – Buenas noches

– Descansa vago – Se dio la vuelta y se metió tan pronto como pudo, después de lo que había pasado en el jardín, no estaba segura de que alguno de los dos se pudiera controlar.

…

Como el día anterior, la coordinadora había llegado puntual a las ocho de la mañana, esta vez Ino no la acompañaba.

– Que bueno que ya están las dos arregladas, hoy tenemos que ver la comida del banquete y las invitaciones, además…

– De hecho, hoy tengo unos planes diferentes – Hekima frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Temari y Yoshino sonrió disimuladamente – quiero que hoy se hagan las pruebas para las damas de honor

– Si, pero en mi agenda…

– Como sabrá, yo no puedo apegarme a una agenda; en cualquier momento pueden mandar llamarme de Suna y mi deber como kunoichi es atender el llamado del mi Kazekage, que de paso es mi hermano – Temari tenía una mirada inocente y Hekima no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, eso si antes que nada mostro su desacuerdo.

– Como gustes, pero no creo que al novio le parezcan tus prioridades y…

– Usted no se preocupe por eso, él está más que de acuerdo, de hecho ahorita se encuentra en la entrada de la aldea esperando a tres de mis damas de compañía

– ¿Y porque yo no estaba enterada de eso?

– Ah, no sabía que tenía que informarle las decisiones del Kazekage – puntualizo con sarcasmo

Hekima le dedico una sonrisa forzada y se fue a sentar a la sala – Siéntase como en su casa – puntualizo Temari al ver, que ni con permiso había dicho para pasarse a sentar; Yoshino estaba disfrutando de todo eso, en ningún momento su nuera había sido grosera, de hecho había sido todo lo contrario y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Hekima.

Después de estar esperando por dos horas, Shikamaru apareció acompañado de seis mujeres; Hekima resoplo con mucha aburrición viendo como Temari saludaba a las chicas que venían desde Suna y a sus amigas de la aldea de la Hoja.

– Nunca imagine verte rodeado de tantas mujeres vago – dijo Temari saludando a su novio, ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa que provoco en sonrojo en el shinobi, el solo volteo su rostro y soltó su típico "Mendokusai" – Bueno las presento; chicas ellas son Maki, Matsuri y Sari, son las tres damas de compañía por parte de Suna, ellas están aquí para que chequemos lo de los vestidos, y ellas son Ino, Sakura y Hinata

– ¡que emoción! – Grito Ino – mucho gusto chicas, yo soy Ino Yamanaka la dama de honor y la futura cuñada de Temari

– Disculpe Temari-sama – hablo Matsuri – pero no sabía que Shikamaru-niisan tenía una hermana – a Temari le sorprendió que le llamara niisan a su prometido, ni siquiera ella había tenido esa confianza con él antes de ser novios – ¿Temari-sama?

– ¿Eh? – En ese momento se percató que se había sumido en sus pensamientos, quedándose callada – Ah no, Ino es su mejor amiga de la infancia y bueno…

– Bueno - dijo Shikamaru - si no me necesitan para nada mas me retiro, necesito ver unos asuntos con el Hokage – Shikamaru se acercó a Temari para despedirse, pero todas las mujeres estaban al pendiente de los movimientos del shinobi; cuando se dio cuanta solo miro a Temari y le indico con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Apenas habían salido y él la abrazo fuertemente, aspirando el aroma que provenía de su cabello – Sabes que me debes una – ella levanto la mirada para mirarlo con la pregunta en los ojos, no entendía a qué se refería – tuve que soportar a seis mujeres todo el camino hasta acá, y ¿sabes de que estuvieron hablando? – Temari contenía la burla y negó con la cabeza – bueno, hablaron de nuestro compromiso, de como ya estaba loco por ti después de la guerra y de la primera vez que te pedí una cita – él la abrazo con más fuerza y deposito un beso en su frente – te va a salir caro mujer.

– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, mi castigo será aguantarlas todo el día y yo no estoy llorando – Shikamaru la tomo del mentón para besarla; pero antes de posar sus labios en los de ella, se escuchó un "kyaaa" desde la ventana, suspirando volvió a besar la frente de su novia y soltó el abrazo

– En definitiva me la voy a cobrar – después de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la torre Hokage

.

.

.

Gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, todo es bien recibido; karma3985, Arikina, Diana Nara, Karinitis-san, Sango sarait, gracias por todo.

Sin más, espero leerlos pronto en el próximo capítulo

Nos leemos, chaito ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Como planear una boda**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi kishimoto, son utilizados para ocupar mis tiempos de ocio.**

* * *

 **Algo más que preparativos**

Entre telas y más telas; nueve mujeres pasaban la tarde escogiendo telas y colores para los vestidos que usarían las damas de honor; satín, chiffon, tafeta, organza, mate satinado y muchas más, eran las muestras en la tienda de novias, los exquisitos colores cautivaban a las mujeres, pero solo una tenía la decisión; todas se estaban divirtiendo y opinando sobre los colores y hacían bromas sobre el modelo del vestido que llevarían; solo una estaba distraída, Temari quería que los colores fueran al gusto de sus amigas, no quería imponerles sus gustos, aunque también, deseaba que todas fueran del mismo tono elegido por ella – que problemático – pensó, para después sonreír al darse cuenta de que la muletilla de su novio ya se le estaba pegando.

– Tierra llamando a Temari – vocifero Ino, Temari salió de sus pensamientos y parpadeo varias veces

– ¿Eh? Lo siento, me perdí en los colores de las telas – Hekima negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y tomo la palabra

– Bueno, mientras tú pajareabas hemos decidido los colores para los vestidos – Temari frunció el ceño ante la palabra "pajareabas" y antes de que dijera algo su suegra se le adelanto

– Perdón, ¿"hemos"? – Interrumpió Yoshino – nadie más que tú, quiere ese color fiusha

– Es el color adecuado para esta boda, además, te recuerdo que yo soy la experta

– Y yo te recuerdo que no es tu boda – todas las chicas miraban a las dos señoras con asombro, parecía más un campo de batalla que una planeación de una boda.

– Tampoco la tuya, de hecho, eres la que menos derecho tiene a opinar – Temari escucho el desdén en eso ultimo y se acercó a su organizadora como una fiera

– Escúcheme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez; no quiero que le vuelva a faltar el respeto a Yoshino-san – Hekima comenzó a sudar frio, esta chica era de temer – ella tiene más derecho que usted en esta boda y si no le parece, se puede ir, ya que no es indispensable en esta planeación ¡le quedo claro! – Temari ya estaba alzando la voz, y las encargadas de la tienda estaban al pendiente de todo para llamar a seguridad.

– Tranquila Temari – tercio Yoshino – estoy segura de que esto no volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad, Hekima? – la mencionada resoplo lo más que pudo y solo contesto con un frio "si" para zanjar la disputa.

– Perfecto, entonces sigamos – fue como termino la discusión

Después del incidente en la tienda de novias, se tomaron un descanso para conversar sobre los colores y poder tomar un poco de té con unos dangos para acompañar la bebida; por su parte Hekima decidió no acompañarlas y tomar el almuerzo aparte, excusándose con querer adelantar unas cosas para otro evento que tenía. Ninguna de las chicas le insistió ya que no querían que hubiera tensión entre Temari y la coordinadora a la hora de escoger los colores.

– Temari-sama – comento por lo bajo Matsuri - ¿sabe que le tengo que informar lo que paso con la coordinadora a Gaara-sama?

– No tienes que hacerlo – contesto Temari – no hagas que se preocupe por cosas que no tienen importancia

– Pero…me dijo que le cuente cada detalle de la planeación con la boda, y que si no está a gusto con la organizadora, le va a mandar a la mejor de Suna para que le ayude,

– Mira, deja que yo le cuente como están las cosas… - dudo un poco –…mmm, le voy a mandar una carta contigo y ahí le diré todo, pero a mi manera ¿entendido?

– Esta bien Temari-sama – acepto sin rechistar. Las demás kunoichis y su suegra estaban muy animadas escogiendo los posibles colores para los vestidos, que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña conversación entre las chicas de Suna.

…

En la torre Hokage, cierto azabache estaba sentado a la orilla de la ventana fumando un cigarrillo y pensando en lo largo que se le había hecho el día, a pesar de que lo habían levantado temprano para recoger a las visitas de Suna. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se escuchó cuando ingresaron a la oficina, no fue hasta que la persona que entro se para a su lado y comenzó la plática.

– Largo día ¿eh? – menciono el visitante

– ¿uhm? – reacciono Shikamaru – si, termine el trabajo hace media hora y no sé qué hacer

– ¿Porque no te vas a tu casa?

– No hay nadie, mi madre y Temari se la pasan todo el día en la calle

– En ese caso yo también debería de quejarme, no he visto a Ino desde que tu novia está aquí – Shikamaru suspiro – no será que son amantes

– ¡Que! Que cosas dices Sai

– He leído que en ocasiones, dos mujeres que antes no eran amigas, pueden desarrollar atracción física

– Ellas no – sentencio Shikamaru – ¿dudas de que Ino te sea fiel?

– No – respondió tranquilamente – pero Ino es insaciable en la cama y si necesita algo que yo no le pueda dar, no me voy a oponer – Shikamaru se quedó sin palabras y se le subieron todos los colores al rostro; ciertamente no quería enterarse de la vida privada de su amiga – además…

– ¿Sabes qué? – Lo interrumpió – por qué mejor vamos a buscar a Choji y vamos a comer; Sai lo miro con su típica sonrisa fingida y asintió

– Pero tienes que saber que el sexo no tiene nada de malo

– Lo sé, pero tampoco está bien que vayas pregonando tu vida privada por todos lados.

…

En la tienda de novias, las modistas le tomaban las medidas a cada una de las kunoichis; como mujeres que eran, era natural que las dejaran en ropa interior para que las medidas fueran más precisas, no fue hasta que Ino pego un grito cuando vio el semejante cuerpazo de Hinata

– ¡Wow! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, Hinata que guardadito te tenías ese cuerpazo

– I-Ino, no digas eso

– Apuesto a que Naruto no se aburre con tus niñas – Hinata estaba tan colorada de los pies a la cabeza, que no sabía que decir

– Ya déjala – tercio Sakura y volteo a ver a Hinata – aunque tiene razón la cerda, el matrimonio te ha sentado de maravilla.

– Sa-Sakura – lo dijo poniéndose más roja y cubriéndose los senos con sus brazos – no digas eso

Ino y Sakura se soltaron a reír, y Hinata ya contagiada también soltó la carcajada; después de desinhibirse pasaron con la modista para que ya les tomaran las medidas, antes de ellas habían pasado las tres kunoichis de Suna.

Temari estaba checando con su suegra y Hekima los colores y los tipos de telas; después de estarlo pensando mucho, Temari escogió la tafeta para los vestidos y en cuanto al color decidió que tenían que representar a la unión de las dos aldeas, las kunoichis de Suna llevarían los vestidos en un suave tono verde menta y las Chicas de Konoha llevarían un tono champagne para representar el desierto. Ella no quería ser cursi pero una parte de su corazón siempre le seria fiel a su querida aldea y si podía honrar la unión de esa manera, podía permitirse un poco de cursilería.

…

En el restaurante de ichiraku, Choji, Shikamaru y Sai se encontraban platicando de la alianza shinobi; por fortuna había logrado que dejara el tema del sexo de lado, y no era que le avergonzara, no, solo no quería tocar un tema que no podría desahogar con su rubia.

Mientras comían y charlaban, un mensajero llego diciendo que el Sexto buscaba a Nara Shikamaru y a Sabaku no Temari, los tres shinobi se miraron entre si y decidieron pagar su comida y atender el llamado, posiblemente se trataba de una misión de la embajada y los precisaba a ellos dos juntos, pero en vista de que Temari no se encontraba disponible bien podían acompañarlo sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage notaron que había guardias de Suna en la entrada, Shikamaru se alarmo al verlos y apresuro sus pasos a la oficina principal; al llegar con Kakashi vio que Gaara y Kankuro estaban ahí.

– ¡Cuñado! – Exclamo Kankuro – pero que milagro que no andas por ahí dormido – Shikamaru hizo muecas por el comentario y se acercó a saludar al Kazekage

– Bienvenido, Kazekage-sama – Shikamaru hizo una reverencia para después preguntar – ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

Gaara suspiro y se acercó a él para tenderle la mano – No me trates con formalismo, somos familia – Shikamaru susurro "Mendokusai" y le acepto la mano.

Choji y Sai trataban de no reírse de la cara de su amigo, pero fue Kankuro que soltó la carcajada y le pego una palmada en la espalda – Tranquilo, hemos venido porque hay una reunión de Kages y necesitamos a mi hermana

– Pensé que tenía un tiempo libre para, ya sabes, la boda y todo eso – no quería aceptarlo pero le molestaba saber que ahora iba a pasar menos tiempo con su novia

– Bueno Shikamaru – interrumpió Kakashi – de hecho tu también tienes que acompañarme

– ¿Quiere que vaya como su guardia?

– No, tienes que ir como embajador – shikamaru se sintió más aliviado, podía disfrutar a su novia durante el viaje, aunque eso incluyera a sus cuñados – por cierto Choji y Sai, ya que están aquí ustedes serán mi guardia – los dos shinobi solo asintieron

– Shikamaru – lo llamo Kankuro – podrías llevarnos al hostal donde se aloja Temari

…

Los vestidos de las damas de honor ya estaban encargados, ahora querían checar el vestido de la novia pero Temari no quería que la vieran todas sus ¿amigas?, y no es que no quisiera su opinión, solo que en ese momento no se sentía mentalmente preparada.

– yo creo que el vestido lo dejamos para la siguiente ocasión – dijo la princesa de Suna – ya es tarde llevamos ocho horas fuera y ya estoy cansada, además Matsuri, Sari y Maki no han descansado desde que llegaron.

– No se preocupe por nosotras Temari-sama – interrumpió Sari – si no vemos ahora el vestido, ya no vamos a tener oportunidad

– Eso es cierto – tercio Maki – recuerda que el Kazekage nos dio un permiso especial – a Temari le tildaba la vena de la frente, en vez de que la ayudaran, más la hundían; por suerte su suegra se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y decidió ayudarla.

– Chicas la verdad yo también me siento cansada – mintió – además todavía hay tiempo, y por Gaara-kun no se preocupen que yo le pediré permiso por ustedes. Las tres kunoichis de Suna no quisieron contradecir a la futura suegra de su princesa y no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

Hekima se despidió de todas y tomo un camino diferente, de hecho Sakura y Hinata también se querían ir por otro camino, pero Yoshino las invito a cenar y les dio pena rechazar la oferta, así que todas juntas emprendieron el camino hacia la residencia Nara.

…

– Aún no puedo creer que Temari se esté quedando bajo el mismo techo que tu Nara – se quejó Kankuro – ¿y tú Gaara, no vas a decirle nada?

– Él ya nos dio su palabra – respondió con tranquilidad – no creo que no sea un hombre de honor – Shikamaru solo sonrió más a fuerza que de ganas, si supieran que ha estado a punto de mandar la promesa al diablo y tomar a su mujer como es debido, ya lo hubieran matado.

Antes de que llegaran a la casa, habían pasado a comer ramen por antojo de Gaara y es que desde que lo probo antes de la boda de Naruto, cada que estaba de visita en Konoha pedía comer en ichiraku.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Nara, vieron que todas las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas y había música demasiado fuerte, se escuchaban risas y gritos de mujeres. Shikamaru abrió lentamente la puerta y dijo tranquilamente "estoy en casa" pero nadie le contesto, por el contrario escucho más ruido, volteo a ver a sus cuñados y ambos estaban con el ceño fruncido.

Los tres se encaminaron a la sala principal y lo que vieron les dejo los ojos de platos; Temari, Ino y Maki, estaban bailando sobre la mesa y en vez de traer su ropa de siempre, estaban vestidas con un short y una playera de tiras muy pegada, y no solo ellas, Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri y Maki; estaban vestidas igual ¿De dónde carajos habían sacado eso?

Gaara estaba avergonzado por ver el comportamiento de su hermana, pero también porque no se había dado cuenta de que su alumna ya tenía cuerpo de mujer y eso lo hizo tragar en seco. Por su parte Kankuro estaba ardiendo en coraje, ¿ese era el comportamiento de su hermana cuando estaba en esta casa? Si seguía así, terminaría siendo una bailarina exótica; mientras tanto Shikamaru recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su novia como diez veces, y es que esa diminuta ropa le quedaba como anillo al dedo, dejaba ver toda la sensualidad curvilínea que tenía y eso lo volvía loco; trato de concentrarse y poner orden, pero cuando intentó quitar la música su madre lo detuvo.

– Ni se te ocurra –dijo con voz fría – las damas estamos de fiesta – él la miro atónito, su madre estaba borracha y si ella lo estaba, significaba que las demás también.

– ¡Mi amor! – grito temari y se colgó de su cuello.

– ¡¿Mi amor?! – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, Temari no era de las que demostraban su afecto en público y ni hablar de ser melosa, los tres sabían que no le gustaba ese comportamiento, pero ahí estaba, borracha y cursi:

– ¡Gaara y Kankuro! – Temari se soltó de su novio para abalanzarse en sus hermanos – ya los extraño – Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y se dirijo a la cocina para poder traerle un vaso con agua y llamar a Naruto y a Sai

…

Ya entrada la madrugada, las chicas empezaban a sentir los estragos del alcohol, la madre de Shikamaru se había llevado a su habitación a Sari y a Matsuri ya que las pobres ya no se podían ni sostener, con ayuda de Kankuro y de Gaara, las acomodaron en la cama de la matriarca.

Por su parte Naruto había convencido a su esposa de irse a su casa, el mismo le puso un pantalón y su sudadera, ya que no permitiría que su esposa fuera por la aldea con semejante ropa; ahora las únicas que quedaban riendo y bailando eran Temari, Ino, Sakura y Maki.

Kankuro entro a la sala de estar y se acercó a Shikamaru – Tu madre ya se recostó con las niñas de mi aldea y Gaara se fue al cuarto que nos asignaste – Kankuro dudo en proseguir - … Ahm, bueno lo que pasa es que me siento cansado y…

– Claro, ve y descansa – dijo ahogando un bostezo

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Si, entre Sai y yo podemos encargarnos de esto – Kankuro salió rumbo a la habitación y dejo todo en manos de su cuñado.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, las chicas habían pasado de la alegría y la euforia al llanto, ahora solo quedaban Temari e Ino, pues sus compañeras de juerga estaban dormidas en el sillón abrazadas.

– No puedo creer que te cases antes que yo – dijo Ino gimoteando – hasta el idiota de Shikamaru se puso las pilas

– oye, aquí estoy

– Sai no me ama lo suficiente para dar ese paso – Sai solo sonreía y le sobaba la espalda a su novia – Solo me ha de querer por el sexo – Temari soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza

– Al menos te desea – dijo mirando a Shikamaru, Ino comenzó a reírse como loca y se acercó a Temari

– Ya te dije que es un idiota – de pronto Ino tomo a Temari por el cuello y se fue acercando a su rostro lentamente – pero eso podemos resolverlo – Ino beso a Temari y esta le siguió el juego respondiendo con un beso más apasionado.

Shikamaru y Sai se quedaron pasmados ante la acción de las rubias, en ningún momento pudieron preverlo y lo peor de todo era que sus cuerpos no respondían para detenerlas, al contrario esa escena les parecía excitante, Sai tomo del brazo a Shikamaru y se acercó para susurrarle "te lo dije"

* * *

 **Cuatro meses y solo esto logre =( bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, quiero darle un pequeño giro a la historia porque a mi parecer estaba resultando monótona; gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review,** _ **fiorelaa91, ANABELITA N, naratemari1688, Diana Nara, SangoSarait, Shirae, Karma3985, Arikina y Karinits-san,**_ **sus comentarios hacen mi día.**

 **Nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7

**COMO PLANEAR UNA BODA**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, su uso es meramente recreativo. espero que les guste y ya sin mas blablablá los dejo con la lectura**

* * *

 **capitulo 7**

El sol se colaba por la ventana y comenzaba a darle en la cara, no quería moverse porque sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero su cara ya ardía por el calor que sentía; con mucha pereza y resignación abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía su boca seca y pastosa y la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, comenzó a despabilarse estirando sus brazos y piernas, su cuerpo estaba tas mallugado como si hubiera tenido el más exhaustivo entrenamiento. Tomo su reloj de pulsera para ver la hora, se le hizo raro que Shikamaru no la despertara y más cuando el mismo sabía que tenía que reunirse con la coordinadora de bodas.

– ¡No puede ser! – exclamo cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde; se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero un mareo hizo que cayera de sentón nuevamente en la cama – maldición – mascullo para sí misma.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, le daba vergüenza ver a la cara a su suegra ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se pone a beber en la casa de su novio, junto a la madre de este? Rogaba al cielo que la casa se encontrara vacía, pero mientras baja las escaleras y para su mala suerte la sala estaba llena de personas, ¿Quiénes eran? Estaba a punto de volver arriba cuando se encontró con su novio

– Bu-buenos días – dijo temari apenada

– Buenas tardes serán ¿no? – contesto de manera seca. Temari lo miro molesta y confundida, no podía estar molesto porque bebió de más anoche, él suspiro de manera pesada – tienes visitas – se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la sala

Temari se quedó pensando porque rayos Shikamaru estaba tan serio con ella, bueno ya lo hablaría con el mas tarde, ahora lo que le intrigaba era saber quiénes eran sus visitas.

Entro parsimoniosamente a la sala y ahí se encontró con sus hermanos, que por alguna extraña razón la miraban con desaprobación.

– Gaara, Kankuro ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron?

– Pues para mi mala suerte llegamos ayer en la tarde – contesto Kankuro, Temari lo miro de mala manera y prefirió dirigirse a Gaara.

– Gaara, ¿sucedió algo grave?

– No, después de que salieran las chicas de la aldea, nos llegó una carta para una reunión de Kages en la aldea del rayo, por lo que salimos medio día después de que ellas se marcharan.

– Pues debieron avisarme

– No queríamos interferir en tus actividades… nupciales – contesto Kankuro con ironía – después de todo se "supone" que es a lo que vienes ¿no?

– ¡Quieres dejar de ser un idiota y decirme las cosas de frente! – Contesto la rubia ya con la ira desbordando sus ojos – no entiendo porque estas molesto conmigo – Kankuro resoplo y justo cuando le iba a contestar a su hermana, Gaara levanto la mano para callarlo y tomar la palabra.

– Tranquilos los dos; Temari, venimos porque también mandaron llamar a los embajadores de cada aldea, así que te recomiendo que te organices por que partimos en dos días.

– De acuerdo, ¿las muchachas también nos acompañaran? – pregunto al no ver ni escuchar por ningún lado a sus amigas de Suna

– No – contesto Gaara – ellas salieron rumbo a nuestra aldea hace una hora

– ¡¿Que?! Pero porque, ni siquiera me despedí de ellas – comenzó a reprocharle a su hermano – además dijeron que tenían permiso de tres días – Shikamaru había estado con los brazos cruzados y en silencio todo el tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo los hermanos de la arena. No le gustaba verla enojada con su familia, el sabia lo importante que eran para ella y a pesar de que siempre eran así, muy pronto las cosas cambiarían, y no quería que quedaran en malos términos porque ella no lo aguantaría –…Me estas escuchando ¿Shikamaru? – el recién nombrado parpadeo para tratar de responderle a su novia, pero no sabía ni que le había preguntado.

– Lo siento, pero no te estaba poniendo atención - termino diciendo para dejar asombrados a sus acompañantes, Shikamaru suspiro y continuo hablando sin darle importancia al asunto – Como sea, esta mañana se presentó Hekima, pero le dije que tus hermanos estaban en la aldea por razones personales, dijo que esta noche pasaba a verte para quedar en unos detalles – terminando de decir esto se dio la media vuelta y comenzó andar escaleras arriba; Temari enarco una ceja y volteo a ver a sus hermanos, pero estos al mismo tiempo desviaron la mirada para que no les cuestionara el comportamiento de su novio, ella se sentía tan frustrada por la actitud de sus hermanos, cansada por la desvelada de anoche, confundida por la indiferencia de su vago y para colmo con un dolor de cabeza terrible.

Se fue detrás de él, para pedirle o más bien exigirle una explicación de su comportamiento. Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba su novio sin antes tocar, y lo que vio hizo que se arrepintiera al instante; su novio se encontraba con el torso desnudo y pantalones, los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de ese abdomen bien trabajado; entro bien en la habitación y azoto la puerta.

– ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación? – Temari resoplo y tomo asiento en la cama de este

– No es como que te molestara cuando entraste al baño sin tocar y me vieras desnuda ¿o sí? – el simplemente rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda para buscar una camiseta y evitar que viera su sonrojo por recordarla toda mojada, solo que su recuerdo se le fue y apareció la imagen de ella e Ino besándose, negó con la cabeza y regreso a su cajonera.

– Tengo cosas que hacer Temari y si no te molesta necesito espacio para cambiarme

– Pues de hecho si me molesta – escupió - no sé qué diablos te pasa, pero debes saber que no puedes tratarme así y menos sin darme una explicación de por medio.

– Bueno, tú deberías saber porque estoy así – dijo seriamente – y si piensas que estoy molesto porque quisiste tener una noche de diversión con tus amigas, estas muy equivocada

– Entonces ilústrame genio

Shikamaru se quedó unos minutos en silencio y dándole la espalda, no quería mirarla de frente, no quería ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y decirle que ayer lo había lastimado, él no era un hombre celoso, pero una cosa era verla interactuar con otros hombres y otra muy diferente, ver sus labios sobre los de otra persona, así fuera mujer.

– Sigo esperando tus razones – Shikamaru suspiro y volteo para acercarse a ella lentamente, la miro fijamente y lo más serio posible

– Ayer te besaste con Ino, ¿te parecen suficientes razones? – la mirada de Temari se abrió de par en par, no podía créelo, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso ¿o sí? No, ella no… pero no creía que fuera capaz de mentirle, él no era así; "demonios, a buena hora se me ocurrió ponerme a tomar hasta perderme" pensó.

– Shikamaru, yo no… recuerdo que fue lo que paso

– ¿Quiere saber qué paso? – Temari no pudo ni contestar, solo atino a mover la cabeza asintiendo, el domador de sombras acerco la silla del escritorio y se sentó justamente frente a ella.

 _ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA_

 _Ino tomo del cuello a Temari y se fue acercando lentamente a ella, apreso los labios de la rubia de la arena con los suyos y esta decidió que sería divertido seguirle el juego, así que le respondió haciendo el beso más largo y más apasionado,_

 _Shikamaru y Sai estaban completamente anonadados, ahí estaban sus respectivas novias besándose como si en realidad fueran… amantes; ninguno de los dos lo vio venir y sus cuerpos estaban reaccionando de la manera equivocada, pero realmente les parecía una escena demasiado excitante, no fue hasta que Sai le susurro un "te lo dije" que Shikamaru reacciono y tomo a su novia de la mano, que había sido justo a tiempo, las chicas habían empezado a explorar el respectivo cuerpo de su compañera pasando la mano por lugares que ni siquiera él había tocado, Temari masajeaba el pecho de Ino, mientras esta recorría desde el trasero hasta la pequeña cintura de la rubia y encaminando la mano hacia su entre pierna, y eso si era algo que no quería ver._

– _Sai, es mejor que te lleves a Ino para que ya descanse._

– _Yo no me quiero dormir mi amor – interrumpió Temari abrazándolo por el cuello – esto apenas se está poniendo bueno ¿verdad Ino?_

– _¡Si! – grito la Yamanaka – no seas aguafiestas Shikamaru, porque no mejor se unen a nuestra fiesta y vemos que tal besas – Temari, aunque borracha, seguía siendo posesiva y no iba a permitir que otra besara a su novio, antes de que le contestara lo que se merecía Ino retomo la palabra – vamos Sai, besa a Shikamaru – los dos hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta._

– _¡¿Que?! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

 _Temari volteo a ver a su novio con una sonrisa como si también quisiera verlo._

– _Ya basta Ino - Sai tomo por la muñeca a su novia y la jalo hacia él – es hora de irnos a casa_

– _Pero me vas a besar mucho ¿verdad? – Sai le sonrió y asintió para que la rubia comenzara a caminar a la salida._

– _Shikamaru – este volteo – volveré por Sakura cuando termine de besar a Ino – el mencionado soltó su típico "Mendokusai" y asintió con la cabeza para llevar a su novia a su habitación._

 _Apenas entraron en el cuarto y Temari se le colgó del cuello a su novio y comenzó a besarlo con demanda, él la tomo de los hombros y la quito con delicadeza para no lastimarla, a pesar de que la rubia forcejeaba para seguir devorando su boca, el Nara pudo sentarla en la orilla de la cama, para prepararla para dormir. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche hasta que el sollozo de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos._

– _Temari, ¿Qué tienes?_

– _¿Porque no me besas Shikamru? Acaso, acaso tu no…me deseas, no quieres hacerme el amor – eso sonaba más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, pero en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para responderle_

– _Ya duérmete y mañana hablamos – trató de tomarla de la mano para acostarla, pero ella se jalo para soltarse de su agarre_

– _¡No! No quiero dormirme, quiero que me tomes, quiero que me hagas tuya – Shikamaru suspiro tratando de controlarse y no tomarle la palabra, después de lo que había visto sentía muchas ganas de demostrarle cuanto la deseaba pero debía controlarse_

– _Temari, este no es el momento adecuado_

– _¡¿Porque?! Porque para ti, nunca es el maldito momento_

– _Por favor ya cálmate, tu bien sabes que le di mi palabra a tus hermanos y si fuera poco también a mi madre_

– _¡Y porque hiciste semejante estupidez! – la kunoichi de Suna comenzaba a alzar la voz, sin importarle que todos estuvieran durmiendo_

– _Por que, simplemente yo no tengo prisa – suspiro con pesadez y paso una mano por su cabello en señal de desesperación – escucha, yo te deseo Temari, no sabes todo lo que me haces sentir, pero no llevo prisa, tú vas a ser mi esposa y te voy a tener hasta el final de mis días, y voy hacerte el amor desde el alba hasta el anochecer, porque serás solo mía – Temari quedo desarmada con esas palabras, vaya que ese vago sabía muy bien como co_

 _mplacerla y eso que solo eran palabras_

– _Bueno y si lo ves de esa manera ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahorita? – él la recostó suavemente para después cobijarla y darle un beso en la frente como si fuera una niña pequeña_

– _Porque ahora estas borracha… - Temari se sonrojo ante esas palabras como si fueran un cumplido –…y porque besaste a mi amiga de la infancia y no sé cómo reaccionar ante eso._

 _Después de esto salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos quería deciruna palabra más y tampoco quería verse a los ojos; Temari quería que la tragara la tierra y la escupiera en Suna, quería ver el rostro de su novio pero la misma vergüenza se lo impedía, fue Shikamaru quien la tomo de la mano y le beso los nudillos.

– Sera mejor que te des un baño y comas algo para que te sientas mejor – después de esto se levantó y se encamino a la salida, pero la mano de su novia lo detuvo y la jalo hacia ella.

– Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer – suspiro – y siento mucho haberte lastimado – Shikamaru también suspiro, con un deje de pesadez y volteo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

– Es una completa estupidez ¿sabes? – Comenzó diciendo – no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo – hizo una pausa – tampoco estoy herido… - Temari no estaba muy convencida por lo que decía su novio, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta que él terminara –…o bueno si, me siento un poco herido, pero no porque te besaras con otra persona

– Era una mujer - interrumpió – y no es lo mismo

– Posiblemente para ti no, o no me digas que no te importaría si yo me beso con otra persona – ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miro fijamente y con molestia, pero no dijo nada – ¿lo ves? No importa si es hombre o mujer; pero ya te dije que esa no es la razón.

Los dos se miraban tan fijamente que bien podrían sacar chispas con los ojos. – Me dolió que afirmaras que yo no te deseo – soltó con cansancio en la voz – lo hemos hablado tantas veces, que no es posible que no lo entiendas; más bien que no lo quieras entender

Temari se quedó en silencio, ella sabía que era cierto todo lo que decía el azabache; lo había estado presionando mucho con el asunto del sexo y no era justo para él; siempre la trataba con mucho respeto y ella solo le reprochaba algo que no tenía justificación.

– Será mejor que te des un baño y bajes a comer algo, yo voy a salir un momento.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto posesivamente

– Tengo que resolver unos asuntos con Kakashi – se dio la vuelta y se fue después de decir esto.

…

Dos días después la caravana de los Kages andaba con paso lento por los límites del país del fuego; Kakashi y Gaara charlaban sobre los temas a tratar en la reunión, Kankuro iba junto con Sai como los guardias de sus respectivos líderes y más atrás iban Shikamaru y Temari, pero a diferencia de los cuatro ninjas que iban por delante de ellos platicando cómodamente, el silencio reinaba en ambos; ninguno se había dirigido más de tres palabras desde que habían tenido una conversación en la habitación del shinobi y la tensión entre ellos estaba a flor de piel.

Ninguno de sus acompañantes decían nada al respecto; Kakashi nunca se entrometía en ningún asunto de pareja y con Shikamaru no iba hacer la excepción, él lo apreciaba y todo pero no sentía la necesidad de enterarse de cosas que no correspondieran al trabajo; por su parte Sai no entendía el comportamiento de la pareja, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, él también se consideraba una persona afectada pero lo había solucionado con Ino y antes de que partiera, además solo había sido un beso a su manera de ver y estaba seguro de que habían podido sacar provecho de eso. En cuanto a Gaara y Kankuro, ellos no querían tomar partido porque sencillamente apoyarían a su cuñado y no querían lastimar a su hermana, así que tampoco dijeron nada en lo poco que habían avanzado.

Apenas entraban al país de las aguas termales cuando ya los había alcanzado la noche; habían estado caminando por más de doce horas y ni siquiera se habían detenido para descansar o comer algo, Temari tomo la mano de su novio para detenerlo y acercarse a susurrarle al oído – necesito descansar un poco – Shikamaru la miro y solo asintió para después dirigirse al Hokage.

– Kakashi-san, podemos detenernos a descansar un poco por favor

– ¿eh? Si, si claro – respondió quitado de la pena – Kazekage ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar cómodo para pasar la noche y seguimos mañana a primera hora? – Gaara asintió y antes de que contestara cortésmente Kankuro reacciono de manera diferente

– ¡Gracias! Los pies ya me están matando y tengo hambre – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Gaara se puso rojo por la actitud de su hermano mientras que Temari se contenía para no perder la paciencia y agarrarlo a patadas.

A pesar de que ya estaban dentro del país de las aguas termales, aun no llegaban a la aldea principal y no había hostales cerca, así que por decisión de los Kages había elegido un terreno para acampar que estaba cerca de un manantial termal.

Shikamaru y Sai estaban instalando las cuatro casas de campaña, mientras que Kankuro y Temari hacían una inspección del lugar para checar que el lugar fuera seguro.

– ¿Vas a seguir enojado conmigo? – pregunto Temari iniciando una conversación con su hermano mientras caminaban – vamos, no puedes seguir comportándote como un idiota con tu hermanita

– Es que me decepcionaste Temari – ella detuvo el paso y lo miro a los ojos, le daba vergüenza que le echara en cara que se besara con otra chica – se que tienes derecho a divertirte y toda la cosa, pero pronto vas a ser una mujer casada y no es propio de una dama ese tipo de comportamiento.

– O sea que…

– Que no me gustaría verte como una libertina, tu marido es un vago y con el carácter que tienes no creo que te ponga límites… – Kankuro seguía con su lista sin darse cuenta que con cada palabra que salía de su boca, su hermana perdía la paciencia y un aura negra emanaba de ella – …yo digo que le hace falta ser más hombre, aunque al ya casarse contigo es algo osado y aun así creo que le tendré que organizar una buena despedida de soltero para que aprenda… – antes de que continuara, sintió su cara hundirse después de tremendo puñetazo que le propino su hermana.

– Ya te entendí tarado, y antes de que te pongas a pensar en estupideces como una despedida de soltero – comenzó amenazarlo – es mejor que tengas presente que si me entero de que lo llevaste a ver mujerzuelas, te descuartizo vivo y exhibo tu cuerpo en la entrada de la aldea.

Kankuro trago en seco y después comenzó a reír dejando a su hermana sorprendida – Das miedo – dijo – pero te prefiero loca desquiciada, a alcohólica libertina – Temari lo miro y comenzó a reír con él, para después darle una patada en el estomago

– No me vuelvas a decir loca – se dio la vuelta y regreso camino al campamento, contenta porque arreglo las cosas con su hermano y por qué una vez más Shikamaru le demostraba que era un caballero al no haberle comentado nada a sus hermanos.

Una vez que terminaron de armar el campamento, Shikamaru comenzó a sacar los comestibles para poder cenar mientras Kakashi y Gaara habían bajado al manantial para tomar un baño, después de todo ellos eran los Kages y ya no les correspondía estar revisando perímetro o buscar la cena.

Sai apareció con una garrafa de agua en una mano y cuatro pescados en la otra.

– Solo agarre cuatro – comento Sai – deberíamos sortearlos para saber quién come bien y a quien le toca ramen instantáneo ¿no crees?

– Podría ser – contesto el domador de sombras – pero también podríamos dejarle uno completo a Gaara y uno a Kakashi, y los otros dos dividirlos entre los cuatro – quería asegurarse de que Temari se alimentara bien, así que pensando en las probabilidades había un setenta y cinco por ciento, de que a ella le tocara un pescado para cenar.

– ¿Está embarazada? – soltó Sai quitado de la pena

– ¿Que? ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Te estas asegurando de que Temari alcance una buena porción – "Mendokusai" pensó Shikamaru – y he leído que las mujeres en gestación deben alimentase bien

– Tsk, no digas tonterías ella no está embarazada – hizo una pausa – pero no quiero que se mal pase

– Pero ella es una kunoichi, debe estar entrenada a soportar el hambre

– Lo sé, pero me importa y me preocupa – Sai lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y solo sonrió.

Ya estaba el agua caliente y los pescados bien cocidos cuando aparecieron Kankuro y Temari riendo animadamente; Shikamaru la miro fijamente y le tranquilizo ver que ya estaba bien con uno de sus hermanos. Justo en ese momento los dos líderes de cada aldea también hacían su aparición para que cenaran todos juntos.

Como bien lo pensó Shikamaru, habían dividido el pez por la mitad para que los cuatro alcanzaran, así que el dejo uno completo para dárselo a su novia alegando que no tenía tanta hambre y que con el ramen le bastaba. Los hermanos de la arena se miraron entre si y sonrieron, nunca pensaron en dejar que alguien se acercara a su hermana pero el Nara se había ganado más que el honor de formar parte de su vida.

Después de la cena Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, se retiraron a su respectiva tienda para descansar ya que habían acordado que la primara guardia le correspondería al domador de sombras y al dibujante.

A mitad de la noche Temari salió de la tienda y se sento junto a su novio quien miraba las llamas de la fogata con atención.

– ¿Te relajan? – pregunto mientras las miraba fijamente

– Si – contesto en voz baja – ¿No puedes dormir?

Temari suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

– Ya no tengo sueño, además quería estar contigo unos minutos – hizo una pausa para luego continuar – desde que salimos de la hoja no hemos pasado tiempo juntos

– Lo sé, espero que llegando a Kumo podamos dar un paseo solo nosotros

– lo dices porque estamos viajando en grupo

– No, no precisamente… no es la primera vez que salimos en grupo

\- ¿Entonces?

– Es que siento sus miradas sobre nosotros – Temari lo miro sin comprender bien a que se refería - sí, tus hermanos piensan que discutimos porque bebiste hasta perderte, Sai cree que estamos distantes porque en algún momento tu e Ino serán amantes y yo…

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo creo que es normal tener problemas de pareja, siempre y cuando no dejemos que el problema se haga más grande de lo que realmente es.

Temari lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él; no iban a dejar que nada arruinara su buena relación y sobre todo su buena comunicación.

* * *

…

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Los comentarios del capítulo pasado me hicieron el día jajajaja;** _ **fiorelaa91, ANABELITA N, Karinits-san, SahoryHyuga y Kirika(Guest)**_ **muchas gracias chicas hermosas me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Ya no voy a tardar tanto lo prometo, ya también estoy terminando el capitulo de "Las maravillas de la vida" y el capitulo extra de "Burni" dedicado a mi hermosa** _ **karma3985, aparte de otras historias en las que estoy trabajando de las cuales "Haha no hi" y "carta de una madre, para su hijo suicida" ya las publique, espero que se den una vuelta por ahí y me digan que les parece.**_

 _ **ahora si me despido, que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


End file.
